The Erotic Weekend
by Rohanz
Summary: It's Delia and Giovanni's 5th anniversary, and they decide to celebrate by going on a trip to Seafoam Islands
1. Chapter 1

**Short DiamondShipping Fun! See what happens when Ash isnt Home.**

A salty, sea breeze whipped her in the face and the crashing of waves beckoned her down to the seashore with promise of escape from the thick humidity that surrounded her here on Seaform Island.

"I love being rich," Delia chuckled an hour later as she and Giovanni landed on the private island that he had bought a couple of years ago. Playing desperate housewife to a multi-billionaire had never been her thing. He had shelled out a pretty penny to purchase it, but it was well worth it. He was a business tycoon after all. But here, there was absolutely no one around. It would just be him and Delia for the next few days, completely alone; they could do _whatever_ they wanted. Hell, they could even have sex on the beach if they wanted to without having to worry about someone seeing them.

 _Ah, sex on the beach sounds nice. . ._

Delia found herself having to gasp. It was immaculate! Three stories high, it resembled an Italian Villa with creamy plastered walls and great roman pillars and archways. Huge windows and walkways rounded the house so that nothing hampered the pristine, ocean view. Delia didn't even want to think how much all of this cost him. But then again, he hadn't been labelled the most powerful man in not only the business world but the underworld too for nothing.

"About time we got here. This vehicle is ridiculously sluggish," Giovanni quipped, unbuckling his seat belt and exiting the aircraft.

Delia rolled her eyes as she removed her sunglasses, stuffing them into her purse before getting out of the hover jet. Some of the warm sand managed to seep into her shoes as she began walking towards the enormous beach house, but she ignored the discomfort, seeing as how she didn't have too far to walk. "Hon, can you get the luggage?" she called over to Giovanni, who was a few feet behind her.

He sighed heavily as he tossed her the keys, catching it easily with one hand. She giggled as he muttered a few curses under his breath, stomping in the sand towards the aircraft. "Look at you being such a good hubby," she called to him, beaming as she dug the key to the beach villa. "You being helpful rea-lly puts me in the mood."

"It better," he muttered after unloading the luggage, setting it down in the sand so he could drag the sky bag on wheels. Delia grinned as she watched him and then unlocked the door, stepping inside. She kicked her shoes off in the entry way, and then went towards the back of the house where the glorious master bedroom was. She set her purse down on the dresser in the corner, searching for her compact and a tube of lipstick so she could freshen up her makeup.

Her husband entered through the front door a few moments later with the suitcases in hand, grumbling to himself about how ridiculous it was that she needed so many belongings for a weekend trip. He heard her hum a melody in the bedroom and made his way to her, hastily throwing down the luggage, which dented the hardwood floors slightly from the impact. "Hey, be careful with my stuff!" she huffed, looking up from her compact momentarily before going back to applying lipstick.

"There was no need for you to bring all this stuff anyway," he retorted, leaning against the wall a few feet away from her.

"Jeez, Giovanni, no need to be so crabby!" Delia remarked, smacking her lips together as she closed her compact and put it back in her purse along with the tube of lipstick. "This is supposed to be a fun trip!"

As he was about to respond, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as Delia shamelessly raised her tight black dress up slightly, revealing her frilly thong before she removed it. "Why are you giving me that look, Giovanni?" she asked innocently, flinging the panties down to the ground, right in front of his feet. He licked his lips at the scene of squeezing her breasts and child-bearing hips into pieces of expensive fabric so tiny they would barely cover her important parts in the first place.

When he didn't say anything, she simply giggled and stepped closer to him. She slipped her dress off shoulders, exposing her creamy white mounds that were being contained by a lacy red bra. "I guess I don't need this either," she mused, smiling seductively at him as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her dress was now around her ankles, so she stepped out of it, kicking it next to her discarded bra and underwear.

Even though he still remained silent, his arousal was quite evident as she looked down at his pants. "It's just so hot," she stated casually, fanning herself with her hand, smiling internally at how his dark eyes were hungrily studying every inch of her exposed flesh. "I just don't see a need to walk around in clothes. Unless of course you want me to-"

It only took Giovanni a fraction of a second to have her up against the wall, his lips smothering hers as she wrapped her bare legs around his waist, her hands resting on either side of his cheeks. He then sucked on her upper lip, allowing one of his warms hands to cup one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his thumb. "Mmmm. . .See I told you this would be fun," she breathed against his moist lips, circling her arms around his neck.

He smirked in return, bringing her lips back to his, sighing into her mouth. He could feel her trembling against him as a few of his fingers grazed her lower back, his tongue intertwining with hers, savoring her sweet taste. Gripping onto the back of her thighs, he carried her over to the bed, never once breaking their fiery kiss. As he settled himself on top of her and fondled her soft, naked skin with his hands, he couldn't help but smirk to himself.

 _Oh, yes this is going to be one hell of a weekend._

 _XXX_

It was now mid-afternoon, and Delia was positioned underneath Giovanni as his warm staff dug deeper inside of her, a chorus of gratifying moans escaping her lips. She gladly welcomed his thrusts, her fingers dragging up and down his damp back, her lips devouring his. Since their arrival on the private island, they had done nothing but make love on the bed. Currently, this was their fourth round . . . or was it the fifth? They had both lost count. Every new round was better than the last, too. Their sex life had always been active, but it had been quite a long while since they had spent an entire day doing nothing but constantly indulging in their ever-present zeal for each other. And they both _loved_ it. Delia's body was not as durable as Giovanni's, and she could feel herself getting worn out, but she didn't want to stop. It felt so damn good to have his god-like body ramming against hers, and the last thing she wanted to do was quit.

They had been married for five years today and never once had either of them lost their spark for each other. Of course, every marriage had its ups and downs, and the two of them had truly been through some challenging times. Their relationship in the beginning was quite difficult, since Giovanni was hesitant to open up to her and be a 'family man'. After Team Rocket was formed, Giovanni was more accepting of his family, even though he still had periods of time where he could be closed off and distant. Giovanni never verbalized his love in the same way that Delia would, but his actions demonstrated perfectly how deep his feelings for her were. Just like right now; no words were being exchanged between them, but Delia could feel his love in the gentle way he was holding her, how his pace had slowed considerably as he delicately placed kisses along her jawline.

She loved him. _So_ much. She was given the most beautiful gift in the entire universe by being the only woman that he deemed worthy enough to let into his heart. Out of all women in existence, he had selected her as his wife and confidant; she felt beyond privileged. She was the one that had broken through the thick, cold wall that he used to have built up around his heart. Even though at one point in time it seemed impossible that he would ever care for her; he would even make it a point of telling her that all the time back then. Now, they were everything to each other; she would even say they were best friends. To some people that might sound absurd to say, since arguing was their main form of communication, but they genuinely enjoyed each other's company, and could let their guards down completely when they were alone. They were loyal to a fault to one another, and trusted each other entirely. Their relationship wasn't conventional by any means, but neither of them cared; it worked perfectly for them.

The sun's rays seeping in through the blinds bounced off her dazzling wedding ring, which she couldn't help but admire with a ravishing smile. As he continued to kiss every inch of her body, she took her thumb and brushed it over the spot where his tail used to be. Giovanni immediately stiffened against her, his breath catching in his throat. "Delia," he muttered her name in a raspy whisper, his lips pressed against her shoulder. A shiver flowed down her spine at how he said her name just then, especially since he rarely ever addressed her by it. The simple act triggered a gravelly moan from the mafia boss, his arms positioned on either side of her head tensing immediately as he struggled to maintain his composure. His thrusts were in sync with her strokes; the faster she grazed the stub on his back, the quicker he moved against her. Her thumb then moved in a languid motion, and she smirked as he reduced his speed, his jaw clenching as he briefly squeezed his eyes shut.

"You want me to stop?" she asked, a playful smile on her face. She loved seeing such a strong, powerful man losing his control at her hands; it was a total turn on.

Giovanni gradually lifted his head up, his dark eyes locking on hers. His answer came in the form of a heated kiss, one that left them both breathless, and Delia smiled against his lips, her thumb continuing its sweet torture. His hands kneaded her breasts in response, his tongue running over her top teeth as he continued to drive into her with so much ferocity that it left Delia screaming his name, not even bothering to keep her voice down. The pitch of her moans escalated as the base of her stomach tightened, and she fell into a euphoric haze as she rode the waves of her release, deluging his length with her juices. Watching her tiny form pulsate over and over again, and hearing her sexily breathe out his name him made him reach his peak, releasing a harsh groan as his strong body went limp, burying his face in her cleavage, his breath warming her already blistering skin.

The enticing scent of sex lingered in the air as the married couple remained joined together, enjoying their physical closeness. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Giovanni removed himself from inside of her, collapsing onto his back, wiping sweat off of his forehead with his forearm. Delia's tiny hand caressed his shoulder before fingering the rippling muscles of his chest, provoking him to give her a sideways glance, his eyebrow quirking in response. "Wow! You sure have an insatiable appetite."

Delia smirked and blew her bangs out of her eyes, walking her fingers further down his chest. Her mouth opened to speak, but a loud growl sounding from Giovanni's stomach made her pause. The man glanced down in his stomach, his eyes widening in response. The red-head couldn't help but burst into a round of laughter, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with an appetite that needs attending to," she giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Hn," Giovanni responded, rolling his neck around as he sat up.

"I packed some food so you just go get you some out of the luggage. I'm going to go take a quick bath, and then I'll meet you in the kitchen once I'm done," she said as she got out of the bed, not even bothering to gather up a fresh pair of clothes as she disappeared into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind her.

Once she entered the grand bathroom, she drew herself a bath with hot water, pleased as she tested the temperature of it with her finger. As she gathered up towels from the cabinet, she glanced at herself in the mirror, noting how her body was slick with sweat, and her usually faultless creamy skin was decorated with 'love bites' as she liked to call them. Such a sight made her giggle to herself, pleased with the way the vacation was going so far. Spending a day having mind-blowing sex over and over again with the hunk that was the proprietor To Team Rocket was the perfect way to unwind.

The warm water engulfed her as she sat down in the tub, sighing in content as it alleviated her sore muscles. She was absentmindedly scrubbing her body with soap when the door opened, revealing Giovanni. Her eyes followed him as he approached the bathtub, staring down at her with smoldering dark eyes. "I thought you were hungry?" she quizzed, raising an eyebrow as she scrubbed one of her legs.

"I am."

 _Oh._

Delia could tell by the way he was staring at her that he was _not_ hungry for food. She in turn eyed his body with open appreciation, her heart fluttering as she drank in his scrumptious physique. He was all man, and he was all hers. With a coy smile, she sat up a little bit straighter, the roundness of her breasts peeking out from under the water. "Would you like to join me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, her tone inviting as she gave him a wink.

His lips curled into a heated smirk in response. "I guess a quick wash wouldn't hurt," he replied, stepping into the porcelain bathtub, sitting down across from her.

Their legs tangled together as Delia flashed him a flirty smile. "You're so _dirty_ , Giovanni," she said naughtily, poking his foot with hers.

Giovanni shook his head, snorting loudly. Her double entendres that she was so fond of using both annoyed and amused him at the same time. "Is that so?" he questioned in a low voice, dropping one of his hands under the water and allowing his fingers to glide down one of her smooth legs, earning a shudder from her.

"Mhm," Delia responded with a nod, her eyes half-lidded as his fingers caressed one of her thighs, a whimper escaping her lips. Giovanni smirked in response, using his free hand to tug gently on one of hers, silently inviting her to move closer to him. His wife immediately complied, scooting closer to him, and settling herself in his lap, enveloping his neck with her arms.

He took a few moments to study her silently, his fingers lightly caressing her arms as he did so. The minimal amount of makeup that she had applied earlier that morning was now completely gone, and her perfume had been washed away, provoking him to briefly nuzzle the nape of her neck, where her natural scent was most potent. Seeing her completely bare before him made his heart thud loudly against his chest. She was always stunning to him no matter what, but gazing upon her in her natural, true form was the most breathtaking sight in the entire universe.

Her breathing became ragged, and a wondrous tingling sensation zipped through her core as he continued to gaze upon her with those dark eyes of his. They had been together for so long, but he could still give her Butterfrees just from the way he would look at her so intently. Her fingers paid special attention to the defined muscles of his torso for a few moments, before delving lower with a smirk. Giovanni glanced down and caught sight under the water of her fingers tightening around his erected manhood, choosing to express his arousal with a grunt of approval. His penis was throbbing in her hand as she methodically stroked it, watching his reaction with a smug smirk on her face. "You like that, don't you?" she whispered seductively into his ear, giving him a good squeeze.

Water splashed all over the floor as Giovanni caught her off guard and hastily backed her up against the edge of the tub, giving her a deep, penetrating kiss on the lips. "Mmmm, Giovanni," she mumbled into his mouth as his strong hands massaged her inner thighs, his tongue curling around hers. He then removed her hand from his member, so that he could insert it inside of her, and she quivered against his lips slightly as he filled her to the hilt. He protectively placed his hands behind her, keeping her back from slamming into the tub, decreasing his speed considerably.

She nipped at his neck, gripping onto his broad shoulders as he slid his length in and out of her gradually. The water was starting to grow cold, but neither of them paid it any heed as they exchanged a blistering kiss that ignited a fire inside both of them, a fire that had never grown weak since their very first kiss years and years ago. He sighed into the kiss, one of his hands running up her back, and settling in her hair, brushing the damp, soft red strands. A moan sounded from Delia in response, biting down on his lower lip, tightening her hold on him. Giovanni let out a husky chuckle, using the hand that was buried in her hair to gently tilt her head back, removing his lips from hers so that he could drag his tongue down her chin, stopping once his mouth came into contact with one of her erected nipples.

With every sensual flick of his tongue, Delia's breathing became heavier, adrenaline coursing through her veins. A cloud of heat encompassed her as her orgasm began to build up until it reached a crescendo, making her press her face against Giovanni's shoulder as her body quaked rapturously. "Woman. . ." he groaned, his own climax making him fall into a drowsy, yet pleasurable state, his fingers digging into her hips.

Delia leaned back against the tub as her body continued to tingle, her heart pumping at double-overtime. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as Giovanni's staff remained buried inside of her, his hand combing through her tangled hair as he nibbled on her neck. She then accepted a kiss on the lips from him, her tongue playing lazily with his for a few moments. When they finally parted, Delia graced him with a brilliant smile, rubbing his cheek with her pruny thumb.

"Did that satisfy your appetite, my boss?" she asked suggestively, her tongue licking his earlobe before puncturing it with her teeth, addressing her husband as her former boss.

Using all of the discipline he possessed, Giovanni kept his cool as she gnawed on his neck, fighting back a gratifying moan. A smirk appeared on his face a few moments later, his hands giving her hips a pleasant squeeze as he thought of a response. "I think some dessert will be in order later this evening," he uttered in a raspy voice, cupping her chin, his eyes sultry as he gazed at her.

 _Oh, hell yes. . ._

"You give me shit for using double entendres, but you use them just as much," she grinned as he finally extracted his member from her vagina.

"Who said I was using one just then? I was referring to food, nothing else," he deadpanned, a devilish smirk on his face as he stood up and exited the tub. Delia shivered slightly as the lack of Giovanni's body heat made her realize how cold the water was.

" _Sure_ you were," she chortled, accepting the hand Giovanni held out to her as she stepped out of the tub, being careful not to slip on a huge puddle of water on the floor.

She reached for a towel on the rack, while Giovanni helped himself with a towel to dry him off. She was halfway through with wrapping the towel around herself, mentally wondering what outfit she should change into, when that very thought made her pause, a smile appearing on her face.

"Screw it," she declared, tossing the towel to the ground.

Giovanni whirled his head around, his eyebrows quirked. "What?" he quizzed, confused by her statement.

"I said screw it," she repeated, laughing to herself at the adorable look of confusion on her husband's face. She walked seductively towards him swaying her child bearing hips and wrestled the towel away from him. "Screw wearing clothes. Who needs them, right? I already stripped down once before, and I don't feel like wearing clothes for the rest of this trip. We're all alone anyway, so no one but you will see me naked. And I _know_ you have no complaints about that, right? Since I am the most beautiful woman in the whole entire goddamn world, after all."

"Such arrogance," he remarked, his smirk prominent as his eyes greedily roamed over her upper body.

"Judging from the way you're practically drooling over my chest, I take it that I'm not wrong, huh honey?"

". . . I-"


	2. Chapter 2:

On that Sunday morning, Delia lays sleeping in the hotel bed naked under the white sheets. A light breeze comes through the open window blowing against her back lifting the sheet to uncover her luscious ass.

The gentle ticking of the clock that was hanging on the wall was the only sound in the magnificent bedroom suite as Giovanni gazed at Delia's sleeping form, unable to take his eyes off her. It was around six o'clock in the evening, and Delia had fallen asleep on his chest around an hour ago after yet another round of lovemaking. She usually was able to go at it for extended periods of time, but since she was only human, her body had desired rest, and her husband had allowed her some time to recharge.

He couldn't fault her for being exhausted; their day had been incredibly eventful. They had started their day off right by making love on the beach for an hour, and then went for a little dip in the ocean. After coming back inside, they took a much-needed shower together, even though they didn't stay clean for long since immediately after their shower they had sex in the most random of places throughout the house for the rest of the afternoon. Shortly after they had finished indulging in each other on the living room couch, Delia had expressed her longing for a nap, hardly able to stay awake since they only got a couple hours of sleep the prior evening, and Giovanni had carried her into the bedroom, much to Delia's delight. She had instantly dozed off once they were situated in the bed, and the man had taken a nap of his own for forty-five minutes before waking up again. All of his attention had been on her since his eyes had opened, captivated by her beauty.

Watching her sleep had long ago become something he enjoyed. He was always awake before her every morning, and sometimes before he went off to call his office, he couldn't resist the urge to admire her sleeping form. Her already stunning face looked even more benevolent while she was sleeping, mesmerizing him. A rare smile would always come to his face at the way her breathing would become deeper and her heartbeat would speed up as he touched her as lightly as a feather while she slept soundly.

The trailing of his fingers down the side of her arm caused the red-haired woman to stir, her dazzling auburn eyes slowly opening. Once she became alert, she glanced up at Giovanni, giving him a tired smile. "Hey, you," she whispered, lifting her head up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Are you done being lazy now?" Giovanni asked teasingly once they pulled apart, his hands resting on her lower back as he tossed her a smirk.

"Pff, lazy? I deserved a break after all the hard work I performed today," she said with a smug grin, sitting on top of him, her breasts dangerously close to his face as she leaned down. "You don't want me to stop working so hard, do you?"

"Of course not," he responded coyly, his smirk deepening, pressing his erection against her as his tongue sprinted across her bottom lip.

"I guess I'll get back to work then," she whispered, her lips making their way to his. She then suddenly pulled back before he could deepen the kiss, a mischievous smile on her face as their eyes locked. "...Right after we eat dinner."

"Hn," Giovanni grumbled in response. Thanks to his appetite, he was always in the mood to eat, but in that moment food didn't seem as appealing as the naked woman on top of him. But Delia had already peeled herself off of him before he could object, strolling towards the kitchen.

After stretching his limbs out, Giovanni walked into the kitchen, halting in the door frame as he caught sight of Delia pouring red wine into a glass, filling it to the brim. Delia eventually turned her head enough to see Giovanni staring at her with a quirked eyebrow, and in turn she gave him an innocent smile. "You know I couldn't resist packing some alcohol. I laid out some beer for you on the counter."

Giovanni reached around her as she began heating up some ramen, grabbing a chilled bottle of beer, ripping the cap of it off with his teeth and then spitting it into the trashcan. He scooped up the remaining bottles of beer, placing them on the table as he took a seat. "I meant to bring the alcohol out last night, but I guess I got a little . . . sidetracked hehehehehehe," Delia chortled after a large gulp of wine.

His ears twitched at the sound of that incessant giggling of hers, and he knew that she was well on her way to being tipsy. Out of his vision, he caught her expertly guzzling down her last few drops of wine, wasting no time before refilling it. He knew how silly she would get when she was drunk, so he would keep an eye on how much she consumed. If she was _too_ inebriated it would be hard for her to 'perform' properly, and he didn't want that. Not at all.

The microwave timer went off a few seconds later, and Delia took a break from her wine sipping and reached for the bowls of ramen in the microwave after letting them cool off for a few seconds. She stumbled a bit as she juggled the bowls in her hands, a few noodles spilling onto the floor as a result. "Oh, shit," she remarked, staring down at the mess on the floor. She then shrugged. "Oh, wellllll."

Giovanni took a swig of his beer as she placed his bowl in front of him, eyeing her as she retrieved her glass of wine before sitting down across from him. "I'm super hungry, aren't you?" she asked animatedly, slurping noodles up loudly.

"Hn," Giovanni murmured after swallowing a large bite of food. After finishing his beer, he reached for another one, nearly finishing half of it after his first sip.

Delia continued to ramble on as they ate, and finally, as he was on his fourth beer, Giovanni finished his meal, satisfied and full. He glanced over at Delia and saw that she had a couple of bites left, though she was more interested in finishing her wine, tilting her head back as she chugged the last few sips of it.

As she went to refill her glass, Giovanni reached out and slid the wine bottle away from her, to which Delia scowled at. "Heyyyyy, I wanted some more!"

"I think you've had enough for one day, Delia," Giovanni replied, taking his own final sip of his beer. He had a decent buzz going that elevated his mood, and he gave her a heated smirk as they made eye contact. "I think we have some important business we need to attend to right away."

Delia instantly perked up at his words, laughing. She thought her laugh sounded flirty, but in reality it was more like a loud screech, startling Giovanni. "Oh, yes _very_ important business. . .ohhhh, and I think it's time I show you a surprise I bought the other day."

"A surprise?" Giovanni quizzed with an intrigued smirk, hiking up one of his eyebrows.

She nodded her head rapidly, ungracefully walking over to him and taking his hand, forcing him to stand up. Giovanni smirked as he followed her into the bedroom, eager to see what she had in store for him.

"Now, you just. . .stay there," she said, slurring her words slightly as she dragged him over to the bed, and he sat down on the edge of it, smirking. "Close your eyes. . ." she whispered against his lips, and once the man complied, she pulled away, reaching for the luggage on the floor.

She was digging around the pile of clothing in the suitcase, and froze as she felt Giovanni's eyes on her back. "Hey, no peeking!" she squealed, glaring at him. Giovanni let out a chuckle, but closed his eyes again, his smirk prominent. A few seconds later, she found the brand-new lingerie she bought specially for the trip, and she smiled as she looked it over. It took her much longer than she originally intended to slip into the lacy black corset, and upon hearing her cuss, Giovanni raised his eyebrows in curiosity. It was becoming increasingly harder to keep his eyes shut. "What the hell kind of surprise is this?" he queried.

"It's one you'll looooooove," she cackled once she finally situated herself into the corset, her already rotund breasts appearing even rounder. She nearly tripped as she slipped into her G-String, but at the last second she reached out and gripped onto the nearby dresser, steadying herself. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror, shamelessly admiring her beauty, and then stood in front of her man with a sly grin.

"Okay, Gio, you can open your eyes nooow."

Ignoring the nickname he had never been too keen on, his dark eyes revealed themselves, growing in size as he drank in her appearance. A single eyebrow rose, his eyes taking in every single detail of the young woman in Team Rocket garb. Well… if you could call the likes of a tiny, black slip with a red letter R a uniform. The nightdress barely covered the tops of her thighs and her breasts. Her long, brown hair had been let out of its bun and now hung loosely over her shoulders and back. This was only topped off by the small, black Team Rocket inspired hat that sat lightly perched on her head.

"Prepare for trouble, Giovanni!" Delia said in her most husky voice, though her cheeks were flushed and she held down a giggle, visibly not used to flaunting herself like this, even to her own husband.

Giovanni had to chuckle. He absolutely detested that stupid motto that several of his underlings had come up with; it made Team Rocket sound more like a scout club. But coming from her cherry red lips just made him want to savage the woman.

Giovanni would have made a point of fixing his bow tie if it wasn't already hanging loosely around his neck. Still though, this didn't stop him from putting on his best for her as he rose from his seat and slowly made his way over to her. Circling her twice in his most menacing fashion, he made sure to inspect every detail of her body, his silent scrutiny making her tremble. Then stopping barely an inch in front of her, his eyes drilled into her and he growled in his meanest, most threatening Mafia Boss voice, "Don't you dare ware that in public."

The pink blush in her cheeks deepened and she bit her lip, quivering at the light touch of Giovanni's fingers that now traced the lines of her shoulders and neck.

The way her breasts were threatening to spill out of the tight corset made him instantly hard, as did the tiny G-String that left very little to the imagination. "I know I was saying yesterday that we should just stay naked, but I bought this a few days ago, and I mean, I look soooo good in it, and-"

His lips silenced her rambling as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, situating her in his lap, one of his hands playing with the strap of her G-String, while the other glided across one of her smooth legs that she had wrapped around his waist. As their tongues mingled, he was able to taste the wine that lingered in the depths of her mouth, and he gasped in surprise as her fingers curled around his erection.

"You know," she murmured against his lips, her fingers remaining wrapped around him. "I don't know if it's the alcohol or what, but I feel _especially_ dirty."

A purr sounded from Giovanni, and he allowed her to push him backwards, groaning in pleasure as she continued to stroke his manhood. She leaned down, placing an aggressive kiss on his lips, and out of arousal, Giovanni allowed her to dominate him. One of his hands rested on her ample behind, while the other squeezed one of her breasts that was tucked away in the corset. Delia moaned lazily into his mouth in response, pumping his staff harder with her hand.

Giovanni attempted to roll them over so that he could be on top, wanting to ravage her whole body, but Delia caused him to freeze as she reached down and grabbed his shoulders, trying to keep him in place. "I'm not ready to give up control yet, my prince charming," her tone was raspy as she placed opened-mouth kisses along his neck.

Her defiance and challenging smirk only maximized his arousal, his member twitching as her warm, soft lips trailed down his chest, taking her sweet time before she arrived at her destination. Giovanni rested the back of his head against the plush pillow as her tongue flicked his erection, resulting in a low, gratifying moan from the mafia lord. Her mouth surrounded him, and she smirked against him as he moaned out her name, her tongue sliding up and down his length leisurely. Giovanni's breath completely escaped him as she added her hand to the mix, groaning rapturously as a result of her expertise. He closed his eyes as she continued to indulge herself, his body becoming covered in sweat as her mouth and hand worked together as a team to bring him the utmost pleasure.

A few minutes later, Delia lifted her head up, smiling proudly at him. "I'm good at that, riiight?"

"You are decent at it, I suppose," he replied with a maddening smirk, his breathing still irregular as he tried to recover from the tidal wave of pleasure she had brought him.

She licked the base of his shaft in retaliation, grinning as he shuddered at the simple act. "That's what I thought," she smirked, hovering over him.

His dark, piercing eyes bore into her brown ones, resting his palms on her covered breasts, itching to remove the flimsy fabric from her exquisite body. Knowing exactly what he was requesting, Delia hastily removed the corset herself, throwing it behind her, and then slipped out of her G-String before sitting down on top of him, buckling her knees at his sides. Her eyes fluttered as one of his hands settled on her back, while the other tucked itself under her right breast before bringing it to his mouth, feasting on it as though it was his last meal. She gripped onto the back of his head, pulling on a strand of spiky hair as she threw her own head back, the sensation of his tongue toying with her nipple giving her an instant high.

The wonders of his tongue made her grow more and more restless as he gave her other breast some attention, rubbing her lower body against his, silently begging him to take her. Once Giovanni finished sucking on her breasts, he slithered his tongue all the way up her chin, stopping once he met her lips. The kiss they shared was scorching, losing themselves in each other. Giovanni then took his thumb and began to rub her clit, caressing the pink nub in slow circles, smirking in satisfaction as she voiced her delight with a rough mewl. A short time later, he removed his thumb, and carefully inserted his length inside of her, his thrusts shallow at first so that she could get comfortable. Once she was situated, Giovanni lifted his pelvis up, and Delia responded immediately, rocking against him.

He gazed at her as she bounced on top of him, cupping her jiggling breasts with his warm hands, massaging them. Her nails pressed into his shoulders as she steadied herself above him, her cheeks tainted pink and her face scrunching up as she became deep in concentration, wanting to give him her all. With a pleasing smirk, he cupped her chin and brought her delectable lips to his, kissing her heatedly, her velvet tongue meeting his in an instant. His hand glided along the side of her neck and into her hair, tightening around a wad of her smooth red locks. In response, she rode him harder, grunting and panting heavily as she hit just the right spot to satisfy them both. They were both drenched in sweat, moaning and gasping for air as their hips rammed together over and over again, wanting to keep their seductive dance going for as long as possible.

Eventually, they both sensed their releases approaching, so Giovanni kneaded her clit like earlier, though he applied much more pressure than before, watching as her face clearly reflected the ecstasy that was assaulting her body. A blinding, powerful rush of heat spread throughout her body before her orgasm took control of her. His own sweet catharsis assailed him mere seconds later, grunting as Delia went limp on top of him, her forehead mashed against his. Once she recovered, she giggled as she lifted her head up, propping herself up on one elbow, her eyes smoldering as she ran a hand through his dampened hair. "How was that, my darling?"

"It was. . .perfect," he gasped between breaths, earning a triumphant smile from Delia.

Gently, he grabbed her sides and switched their positions, so that he was peering down at her, his lips curving into a sultry smirk as he nuzzled her left breast. "Now, it's my turn to be in control. . ."


	3. Chapter 4

The next morning, Delia and Giovanni had awakened around 9 AM, much to Delia's dismay since she was facing a hangover from all the wine she had consumed last night. But she had promised Ash's babysitter that they would be home in an about an hour so she forced herself to get up.

She was sitting in front of the bathroom mirror, applying some much-needed makeup that she hoped would hide her exhaustion. She told Giovanni she wouldn't take long to get ready, but after thirty minutes, the mafia king began to grow irritated with his wife.

"Are you almost done painting that gunk on your face?" Giovanni questioned from the bedroom as he slipped on a pair of dark jeans.

"Yeah, just give me five more minutes," she replied, applying mascara.

"You said that thirty minutes ago, Delia!" Giovanni huffed, buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh hush. You can't rush perfection," she retorted, dabbing on some blush.

"Hn," Giovanni growled, rolling his eyes.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, Delia appeared from the bathroom, smoothing out wrinkles on her sundress. She did a quick examination of the room, making sure that everything had been packed in the suitcases. "Well, it looks like we've got everything. Let's go."

She froze in the doorway as Giovanni gently reached out and took ahold of her tiny wrist. "What?" she asked as he pulled her up against this chest.

The crime lord didn't say anything, but the knowing smirk on his face made it perfectly clear what he wanted.

"Really, now?" she replied as he kissed her neck softly.

"The harpy can wait," he replied against the soft skin of her shoulder, his hands giving her buttocks a good squeeze.

As his lips smashed against hers, Delia felt her resolve quickly disappear, and with a pleased squeal, she allowed him to toss her down on the bed. She wasted no time pulling her husband down on top of her, and they eagerly began to undress each other in record time.

Giovanni moved in quickly and embraced Delia in his arms. He looked deeply into those amazing auburn eyes of hers and then kissed her deeply. As the seconds of the kiss passed their passion for one another ignited. Giovanni' tongue circled wildly within Delia's mouth while Delia's tongue did the same within Giovanni'. Giovanni then began to kiss Delia's neck and ears. She loved it! "Please don't stop," Delia said in a low, soft voice.

Giovanni stopped kissing her, picked her up, carried her to the bed and gently placed her down.

Delia's only response was, "Oh Giovanni."

Giovanni then removed her towel and hesitated for just a moment. He looked at her, and felt inside, the way a child feels when opening a much desired present on Christmas morning...sheer joy!

All of a sudden, an impulse hit Giovanni and he rolled Delia onto her stomach. Staring back at him was the pertest pair of buttocks he had ever seen...a truly spectacular ass. Next, Giovanni sat down on the bed, bent over her and kissed her on both of her buttocks. He then proceeded to gently bite her on the buttocks...once...twice...a third time and then finally, he plunged his tongue onto Delia' s asshole. Delia let out a gasp and her body jumped spontaneously. Giovanni licked her hungrily. He was beyond rational thought, he was simply satisfying his most carnal desires. Each time his tongue touched her anus, Delia felt tiny shocks travel throughout out her body. Although, this had never been done to her before, she loved it just because it felt so damned naughty.

"God Giovanni, you're making me so damn wet...fuck me , please?"

"Not yet, I want to have some more fun with you," said Giovanni devilishly.

Next, Giovanni rolled Delia onto her back and immediately went down on her. Delia wasn't lying, she was really wet. Giovanni greedily lapped up her juices...Delia tasted both salty and sweet at the same time. Delia moaned in sheer delight as Giovanni flicked his tongue back and forth over her clitoris. Giovanni then slipped two of his fingers into Delia' s dripping, wet snatch and massaged her g-spot while he continued to lick her. Within forty-five seconds Delia's hips began to bounce on the bed.

"You're gonna make me cum baby!" Delia said breathlessly.

Giovanni replied, "Don't fight it, let it happen. You're gonna cum many times before we leave this island."

Moments later, Delia orgasmed powerfully. She tried her best to muffle her moans by covering her mouth with her hands, but she was overcome with ecstasy. To Delia, it felt as if all of her muscles were relaxing and contracting in unison. She had never cum like this before.

As Giovanni removed his briefs, Delia spied a droplet of pre-cum hanging from his thick, eight inch, raging erection. Delia saw this as her opportunity to become the aggressor. She quickly got out of the bed and gently pulled Giovanni, by his penis, over to the bed. She then took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him.

"Sit beside me Giovanni," Delia said in an incredibly sexy voice.

Without protest, Giovanni sat down and Delia immediately leaned over and took the head of Giovanni' cock into her warm mouth. Giovanni involuntarily let out a satisfied grunt as Delia' s head bobbed up and down on his penis. Occasionally, Delia would stop sucking and tease Giovanni by licking up and down the shaft of his cock before taking it back into her mouth again. Delia was enjoying herself. Delia stopped for a moment, looked up at Giovanni and said, "Lie back darling, relax." Again Giovanni complied and Delia continued giving Giovanni the blow job of his life. Within minutes Giovanni knew he could hold out no longer. He wanted to warn Delia so he choked out, "I'm gonna - cum." However, to Giovanni' utter surprise, instead of Delia removing her mouth from his cock, she increased the rate at which she sucked." Seconds later, Giovanni shut his eyes and exploded in Delia' s mouth. Each strong contraction of his loins caused him to shoot glob after glob of hot jizz into Delia' s mouth. This however, in no way, discouraged Delia from swallowing every last drop of Giovanni' load. When Giovanni opened his eyes he saw a smiling Delia lick an errant drop of cum from her lips.

"Are you relaxed now?" said Delia with a wicked smile on her face.

"What do you think? Of course. I'm on the verge of falling asleep," Giovanni said with a laugh. "However, sleep can wait, we need to make the most of our remaining time together."

"Stop being so dramatic Giovanni, this isn't the last sex we gonna have," Delia said matter-of- factly.

"Great,'' he sneered, bringing that melancholy grin. His ear satisfied upon the answer, ''Now that we've settled that come on over here, so that I can kiss those lips that were making me feel so good."

Delia let out a playful laugh then crawled next to Giovanni. She gave him a long, deep kiss and then put her head on his chest. Delia then said, "I know what you're feeling Giovanni, these last few days have been so incredible, I don't want it to end either.

"Don't be such a dramatic," repeated Giovanni with a smile. ''We can always take another vacation…''

''That's true,'' Delia breathed against his chest.

Giovanni and Delia lay together for a few moments, in silence, just listening to one another breathe. After ten minutes, they both fell asleep in one another's arms. After about two hours of restful sleep, they both awakened, hornier than ever.

"Giovanni, wake up, it's almost 1 PM., We fell asleep," Delia said excitedly.

Giovanni awakened and said, "It's ok darling, I know we missed our reservations for lunch. I can go for one or two of your ramen."

"I am not concerned about food right now, we're missing out on time to have sex!" said Delia emphatically.

Giovanni erupted into laughter and then said, "Whoever said men only think about sex obviously has never met you?"

"Well it's hard not to think about it when you're lying in bed and your guy has a hard eight and a half inch cock," replied a quite serious looking Delia.

Giovanni had not noticed, but he did have a hard on and Delia's alluring words made him want her now. Without a further word, he pulled Delia close and began kissing her passionately. Delia responded in kind. She rolled on top of Giovanni and kissed his neck and chest. Giovanni kissed Delia's neck and let his hands wander to Delia's buttocks. Oh, he loved the feel of her ass, the skin was so smooth. It was both firm and pleasingly soft at the same time...it was exquisite.

Delia paused the foreplay just long enough to pleasingly say, "Please fuck me now!"

Delia's words aroused him further. Giovanni simply replied, "Alright, let's do it."

Delia straddled Giovanni then lowered herself slowly onto Giovanni' throbbing penis. Giovanni melted inside as he felt his manhood fill Delia's delightfully warm, tight pussy. If he didn't know any better, it felt as though it had been custom-made just for him. From Delia' s perspective, Giovanni' cock seemed to make all her nerve endings fire off at once as as she accepted Giovanni penis to the hilt. It felt wonderful. Slowly, Delia rocked back and forth on top of Giovanni causing his cock to slide in and out her with each motion. While Delia rocked, Giovanni fondled her breasts and played with her nipples. Her nipples grew erect as they responded to Giovanni' touch.

"This feels so incredible Giovanni, I'm gonna ride you all night," Delia said breathlessly.

"I can't hold out that long, your pussy just feels too damn good," he grunted.

Giovanni moved his hands from Delia' s breasts to her hips and assisted her with her rocking motion. His assistance intensified the sensation for both of them. Delia began to moan louder and breathed more heavily. Deep inside she could feel an orgasm building. This pleasurable feeling drove her to rock faster and faster. Delia' reactions and facial expressions caused Giovanni to grab her hips more firmly and increase the speed at which she rocked. He could see she was nearing the peak of her excitement and he was driven to assist her. Also, the faster she rocked, the more stimulation he received...they were both experiencing the rare win-win situation.

"Giovanni, I'm…GONNA….CUUUMMMMMM!" screamed Delia with disbelief in a breathless voice.

Suddenly, Delia discontinued her rocking motion and her body became rigid. Her body then shook hard as an orgasm exploded deep inside of her. She could feel her vaginal walls constrict, then relax, constrict, then relax, around Giovanni' rigid manhood. Giovanni could feel the squeezing as well and he tried his best to resist the squeezing action, but his resistance was futile. After the third squeeze, Giovanni exploded deep inside of Delia and he let out a loud grunt. Delia could feel the rhythmic pulsing of Giovanni' cock as each pulse brought with it another shot of Giovanni' warm semen. Both Delia and Giovanni were now in a state of complete euphoria. Delia collapsed on top of Giovanni and the two just hugged while they came down from their orgasmic highs.

''Whoo! That was great!''

''I agree!'' Giovanni followed, panting heavily.

As Delia rose up from her state, a devilish idea crossed her mind. ''Next Vacation to Alola. What do you say?''

''Let me check my schedule,'' Giovanni reached for his I-phone perched on the side-table and scrolled down, browsing something, ''Next month is hectic. Gotta sign the new deal with the Unovans. Everything is packed till next three months but…aside that…''

''But what, Gio?'' Delia blinked, covering up her breasts.

''That I can have sex in a few seconds-''

A scream followed the intention, as Delia was tackled down and her lips were raped by his.

 **XXX**

After completing a quick round of lovemaking, Delia and Giovanni boarded the hover jet and headed home. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as the private island became a tiny dot in her rearview mirror. She loved Ash more than life itself, but she also loved the alone time she got to spend with her husband, and was reluctant for it to end. Hopefully she could get him to go on more 'private' vacations in the future.

* * *

 **And that's it. That's the end to this story!**


End file.
